


Experience

by EllieRose101



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 09:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16155974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieRose101/pseuds/EllieRose101
Summary: After Buffy’s prolonged experience with Riley in Where the Wild Things Are (Season 4, Episode 18), she comes to the realization that she needs someone with more, well… experience.





	Experience

**Author's Note:**

> Rated for mentions of sex. No warnings as there's nothing explicit.

One Shot Micro-fic

If Buffy had concerns about the state of her relationship with Riley before – and she really, really did – they were definitely solidified in her mind now. The never-ending sex spell inspired by spirits? Very much the last nail in the coffin.

God, they’d been trying so hard. _Too_ hard, she could only now admit to herself. She thought she could get past the crappy sex thing, just like all the other things she’d been trying to ignore. But as the minutes went on and on, and _on_ , the situation only served to drive home how unbearable being with him truly was.

Several hours of sex and he couldn’t make her cum once? That was just… _cruel_. Maybe also a blessing in disguise, making her face up to things; helping her to see what she really wanted and needed. What she deserved.

Every cell in her body was itching to find satisfaction and, courtesy of a different round of Hellmouth hijinks, she knew right where to get it. During the brief time Spike and Buffy had been “engaged”, he’d managed to make her shake and moan no less than five times. And that was over the top of clothes!

Buffy was so heavily frustrated, she didn’t give a damn that it was Spike her body craved. Oddly, it seemed fitting that it was. She couldn’t explain it, even to herself, but it just seemed right somehow.

Slipping in through the crypt door, the Slayer found him on his feet, facing her, eyes wide. She stepped forward and pressed her lips to his, her flesh abuzz with delight when he reciprocated, not a moment of hesitation between them.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm such a tease, I know. This is just how the story presented itself to me.


End file.
